


You're the devil, Hyuga

by MemeMouse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Boyfriends, Desk Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Love, Love Bites, M/M, Missions, Punishment, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeMouse/pseuds/MemeMouse
Summary: Shikamaru can't wait to show Neji how much he's missed him, But Neji can be the devil in disguise.
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 9
Kudos: 135





	You're the devil, Hyuga

Shikamaru sighed, fingers drumming on the desk. They were short staffed at the mission desk so he had volunteered for a shift, a few actually, being bored at home.

It had been busy this afternoon, having a constant queue of leaf shinobi lined up to give in their reports. But the past hour there had only been a handful of reports filed.

Shikamaru looked over at his companions. Izumo and Kotetsu were sat at the desk next to him, the dark haired jonin trying his hardest to annoy his partner.

"Ah, Shikamaru, will you be ok on your own for the last hour? There shouldn't be many more to come in now."

Izumo locked up a filing cabinet, turning to look at him when he didn't answer.

"Yeah you guys go ahead."

Kotetsu jumped up, grabbed a pile of folders and walked over to the door, holding it open for his younger teammate to pass through.

"See ya tomorrow!" He gave him a mock salute before he ran to catch up with Izumo.

The door slammed shut behind him, silence filling the room. Shikamaru yawned, letting his body fall onto the desk, arms supporting his head.

He could feel himself drifting off to sleep when he heard voices down the hall. The shadow nin groaned, what a drag, can't they leave me to nap?

He dragged his body to sit up just as the doors opened, Neji and Tenten walking into the room. "Oh, Shikamaru, I didn't expect to see you here."

He yawned, stretching and popping his back. "Ah, have to help out where we can, ya know?" Shikamaru looked up at Tenten to grab her report, feeling another pair of eyes focused on him.

He scanned the paper quickly, reading the details of their mission. A simple trip to the land of waves to gather information on some rogue ninja that were thought to be hiding there. "Ah, I see you're back a few days earlier than expected."

"Yes, we were able to get the information we needed easier than was originally thought."

Shikamaru looked at Neji while he spoke. He smiled and stamped the report, standing up to file it away. "Well, thank you for your service."

"Tenten, would you take the scroll to Kakashi-dono? I'll see what missions there are coming up."

"Man Neji, you ever take a break?" She huffed, smiling, and walked out of the room, the sound of her footsteps disappearing.

"So, you missed me that much you decided to work? Better than you sulking at home to your mother I suppose."

Shikamaru looked up at Neji's teasing tone, a thin eyebrow raised over his white eyes. "Well, it's boring around here with you gone."

Neji let out a small chuckle before walking around the desk, stopping an inch in front of Shikamaru. "Then you can show me how much you missed me tonight."

The long haired Jonin leaned in and kissed his lover gently, barely a touch of lips. He reached up to hold Shikamaru's cheek, hand sliding round to grip his head firmer, deepening the kiss at the same time.

Shikamaru hummed, grabbing Neji's hips and pulling him closer so that their bodies were flush together. Tan hands worked their way around Neji's waist, sliding up his back, pulling him in on the way back down.

Shikamaru broke the kiss, leaning his forehead on Neji's, their breath mixing together. "Let me show you right now." His hands slid down over his partners behind and grabbed the backs of his thighs, lifting him up to sit on top of the desk, sliding between his legs straight after.

He leaned forward and pulled Neji in for another kiss, hands on either side of his face. Shikamaru heard a moan being swallowed down and pulled back slightly, biting the Hyuga's lip and thrusting his tongue back into the waiting mouth.

Ah, there we go, Neji couldn't stop the sound from escaping him this time. Reaching up, he grabbed a fistful of Shikamaru's vest, pulling him in closer before pushing him away.

They were both breathing heavy, Neji still holding onto the green vest, Shikamaru's hands fell from his face to his thighs. Hooded opal eyes looked at Shikamaru, a light blush staining pale cheeks.

"Fuck, don't look at me like that Nej." Shikamaru groaned dropped his head to land on Neji's chest. "I'm struggling to hold back as it is." To make his point he pulled his boyfriend to the edge of the desk so he could grind their groins together.

"It doesn't seem like you're trying very hard, Shikamaru." Neji shook his head, a soft laugh escaping his lips.

"Have you seen what you look like? Trust me, any less self control and you'd already be bent over this desk." Lips travelled up a pale neck, stopping to suck on his pulse before nibbling on an earlobe.

Neji had to stop his eyes from rolling back into his head, trying to push his lover away again but his determination was wavering. He felt hands reaching behind him, pulling him into the Nara's grinding and his hands released their grip on the vest.

"Shikamaru, we can't do this in here, anyone could just walk in."

"I'm almost past caring Nej" he mumbled into his throat, "I need you."

Neji let out a low moan, only made louder when Shikamaru blew over the wet spot he'd left. He felt teeth scrape over his collarbone and let out a whimper, lifting his chin to give the shadow nin more room.

"Neji, please. Let me have you."

He shuddered, eyes threatening to roll again. Quickly he activated his byakugan, checking for anyone close enough to hear them. Finding no one, he looked back at Shikamaru. He could see just how strong the flow of his chakra was getting, how bright it seemed to be glowing.

"Nej?" Shikamaru unclasped the white shirt, pulling it open and off Neji's shoulders. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it, forcing Neji's head back, exposing the pale throat completely. He leaned back in and continued the assault, sucking a mark into the dip of his collarbone.

"Yes." Neji all but hissed, arching his back, grinding harder against Shikamaru. Nails scratched down his back drawing out another hiss from the Hyuga, shirt now pooled around his waist.

"Yes?"

"Yes!"

Shikamaru pulled back, smirking at his work. Neji was leaning back onto the desk, flush now spread across his cheeks, five little marks adorning his neck and his chest heaving.

He unzipped his flak vest letting it drop to the floor, pulling Neji's shirt off completely after. He distracted Neji with another kiss, pulling him off the table to stand.

"On your knees, Hyuga."

Neji's brow raised again, for a second, before he smirked and dropped to his knees. He unbuttoned Shikamaru's pants before dragging the zip down with his teeth.

"Fuck" Shikamaru combed his fingers through Neji's hair, gripping the back of his head and pulling his headband off. He sat back in his chair, pulling the older boy with him. Shikamaru looked down seeing Neji staring back up at him.

"Well, get to work, Hyuga, I haven't got all day." He leaned back into the chair, smirking, pulling his arms back to fold behind his head. He got just the reaction he was hoping for.

Neji's eyes narrowed before his eyebrow raises, hands clawing at the pants in front of him, pulling them down Shikamaru's legs just enough to release his erection. It bobbed in front of Neji's face for a second before he leaned in and gave the head a lick.

"You'll regret that."

Neji gave the head another lick before he ducked his head and licked up the entire length of Shikamaru's cock. His fingers dug into strong thighs, holding them still incase Shikamaru decided to try and thrust up.

He dipped his tongue into the slit at the top, soft at first then pressing harder. Shikamaru sucked in a breath and placed his hand at the back of Neji's head again.

Just as he started to take Shikamaru into his mouth, they heard footsteps approaching the door. Shikamaru pushed Neji under the desk, pulling the chair so that the desk was hiding below his waist.

The door flew open and Iruka stomped in. " Oh, Shikamaru, I didn't think you would still be here." He walked over to the filing cabinet closest to the door, pulling the first drawer open and leafing through the folders.

Under the desk, an evil glint appeared in Neji's eyes. He smirked and pulled himself up, kneeling between Shikamaru's legs again. He gripped the base of his erection and lowered his head, flicking his tongue across the tip.

Shikamaru's eyes widened, lowering to look at the offender under the table. As soon as he caught Neji's eyes however, he received a wink then that tongue flicked against him once more before Neji opened his mouth and took half of him in.

"Ah-hh, my shift isn't over for another half hour." He grit his teeth, holding in a moan as Neji gave a hard suck. He let his hand disappear under the table, grabbing the long hair and giving a warning tug.

His response was Neji's mouth working up and down his cock, tongue flattened against the vein underneath. He resisted the urge to put his fist in his mouth, biting his tongue to hold a moan instead.

Neji's mouth is a fucking sin.

"Yes, but with your track record I expected to find the desk empty and you asleep somewhere out in the forest." He pulled two more folders out of the drawer and placed them on the top of the pile.

Shikamaru shifted his eyes over to Iruka, making sure that he was still busy, and he looked back down, watching his cock disappear into Neji's mouth over and over. He moved his hand down, holding his lovers cheek, thumb moving to pink lips to feel himself slip into that wet heat.

He watched as those white eyes widened looking up at him before they narrowed in a mock smirk. Oh fuck. Neji slid down until the cock in his mouth hit the back of his throat, hollowed out his cheeks and fucking swallowed.

Shit!!!

Shikamaru threw his head back without thinking, one hand gripping the arm rest, the other gripping Neji's head, holding him still. He bit down on his tongue so hard to stop the scream that he drew blood. 

"Shikamaru, are you ok?"

The shadow nin closed his eyes and raised both of his arms over his head, faking a stretch. "You reminded me I need to take an afternoon nap after this sensei." He yawned to cover the hitch in his breath.

Neji swallowed again before pulling up, a trail of saliva keeping them connected. He licked up the underneath of Shikamaru's cock again, base to tip before taking him back in, scraping his teeth on the way down.

"Well, if you're sure, id better run these to Kakashi, your cover shouldn't be too long, try and stay awake until then." Iruka grabbed the stack of folders and bid his goodbyes, closing the door behind him.

Shikamaru pushed the chair back so hard it hit the wall and grabbed Neji up by his hair, throwing him onto the desk with a growl. He gripped the Hyuga's chin, smashing their mouths together in a clash of teeth and tongues.

"You. Will. Pay. For. That." He punctuated every word with a kiss, making Neji's already swollen lips turn red, ripping the Hyuga's remaining clothes from his body.

"Oh, I do hope so, Shikamaru." He licked his lips, biting the bottom one as he watches his lover undress.

"I'm gonna wipe that fucking smirk off your face, Hyuga."

Shikamaru grabbed a handful of hair and pulled it back, exposing Neji's throat again. He growled into his ear, sucking on the lobe before moving down and sucking on the spot just behind Neji's ear that he knew drove the other man wild.

The moan that came from Neji was unearthly.

He held pale hips, pulling him to the edge of the desk for another deep kiss. Feeling fingers scraping against his scalp, pulling the hair tie loose and letting his hair fall against his shoulders, he backed away a step.

Neji opened his eyes at the loss of Shikamaru's lips, seeing three fingers and inch away from his face instead. "Seeing as you like to have that pretty mouth of yours filled, how about sucking on these?" He wiggled the fingers in Neji's face, waiting for the Hyuga to open his mouth.

When he did, the three fingers were shoved in to the last knuckle. Instead of showing his surprise, he held Shikamaru's wrist and started sucking on the fingers, sliding up and down, mimicking the actions he was doing earlier.

"You're the fucking devil, Neji."

He gazed at Shikamaru, humming, feigning innocence while making sure to slide his tongue over and between the fingers in his mouth. Once he seemed them wet enough he let them go with a pop.

"Good, now turn around."

Neji stood up and turned around, immediately being pushed, bent over the desk, a hard smack brought down on his ass when he tried to turn his head to look at Shikamaru. "Face forward."

A shiver of anticipation ran down Neji's spine. He shifted his hips into a more comfortable position and lay face down. A hand came to run along his backside, giving each cheek a squeeze before wet fingers trailed down from his tailbone to the puckered hole.

He held his breath as a finger pushed into him, sliding in until it reached the final knuckle. Before he could get used to the feeling, as if he wasn't already, it slid back out before thrusting back in.

Shikamaru set a fast pace, losing his patience, watching the digit with fascination before pulling it out and returning with two. He pushed them in with some resistance, stretching the tight passage before crooking his fingers, searching for Neji's prostate.

"Ah-h nyah, yess."

He pushed against the spot harder and Neji gargled out another moan, gripping the edge of the desk hard enough to crack it. Shikamaru added the third finger and spread them, trying to loosen Neji up. He always starts out so tight.

Neji hissed as he was stretched, the fingers being thrust into him at a brutal pace. He let out a moan with every thrust, until Shikamaru rubbed against that spot again. He threw his head back and groaned, whimpering when the fingers were ripped from his body.

His hips were pulled back and he felt Shikamaru's cock rubbing against his hole, pushing in enough to cause a slight stretch before sliding to thrust between his cheeks. The Nara did this a few more times until he couldn't hold back a son.

"Shika, maru, please." He forced himself to breath, body threatening to shake against the wood.

The grip against his hips became hard enough to bruise, but he didn't care. He kept pushing his ass back against Shikamaru but he'd pull away everytime.

"Is this what you want, Neji?" He thrust against his backside again.

"Yes, Shika please, please." His voice was so quiet, Shikamaru almost didn't hear him.

He grabbed Neji's hair and wrapped it around his hand, pulling his head back so far that his back arched. "Louder, Neji, what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me, Shikamaru, please, I need you to hold me down against this desk and fuck me." He choked out the words, not caring how desperate he sounded, heart drumming against the wood, pushing his ass back with the last words he said.

"Mm, I thought you'd never ask."

Shikamaru let a trail of saliva drip from his mouth onto his cock, rubbing it in, trying to lubricate himself enough not to hurt his lover. He gripped his member with one hand, the other spreading Neji's cheeks enough to let him see his entrance.

He guided his cock forward, pressing against the ring of muscles and pushed, sheathing himself inch by inch until he bottomed out, Neji's hole greedily swallowing him up.

Neji let out a long moan as he felt Shikamaru pushing into him, feeling full by the time his ass hit against his lovers pelvis, knowing he had taken all of him.

They stayed like that for a minute, rocking against each other before Neji lifted his head up, arching his back to get a better angle before being slammed back down. He heard a low chuckle behind him.

"Oh no my dear, you said you wanted to be held down and fucked into the desk, so" Shikamaru thrust into Neji's waiting hole every other word, holding his head against the wood with one hand, the other holding his hips in place "so that's exactly what you'll get."

Neji whimpered, trying to meet the thrusts but being unable to move, hips knocking against the edge of the wood with every thrust. The pleasure was coursing through his veins, but he needed more.

He tried to move again, tried to angle his hips to get Shikamaru to hit his sweet spot, to make him see stars. He needed it, hard and fast. 

"Stop moving, Hyuga, or do you need to be punished?" He gave a particularly hard thrust to make his point, Neji's hip bone knocking into the wood.

" Fuck yes, I need it, Shikamaru, harder! Please!!"

He let go of Neji's head, grabbing his hips both sides and ramming forward, setting a brutal pace which had the Hyuga almost drooling. " Tell me, Nej, tell me." He whispered against his shoulder. "Tell me!"

"I love you, fuck I love you!"

Shikamaru growled, shifting just slightly and slamming into Neji's prostate head on, causing his boyfriend's head to be thrown back, eyes rolling and a scream ripped from his throat.

At that moment, Genma opened the door to the mission room, yawning, getting ready for his shift before opening his eyes to the sight in front of him. The door slammed shut behind him, alerting the Nara to his presence, eyes narrowing at him.

"Get the fuck out" he growled, casting his shadow stitch jutsu to wrap around the jonin's arm and throw him out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Genma stood, eyes wide, staring at the door for a few minutes, listening to the screams leaking through before he let out a low chuckle, turning and walking away. Oh, Kakashi's gonna love this.

Shikamaru gave one more thrust before he pulled out, flipped Neji over and flung a pale leg over his shoulder, guiding himself back into the wet heat. He leaned down to give his jonin lover a kiss, bending him in half.

The first thrust happened to hit Neji's prostate directly, deeper than before. He whined into the kiss, "harder baby, harder".

He left the leg over his shoulder and leant his weight on the desk, sliding down until his hands were gripping Neji's shoulders, pulling him back into every thrust, the sound of skin slapping and Neji's screams drowning the room. Shikamaru's low grunts barely audible.

The sweat was making Shikamaru's hair stick to his neck and by the look of it, Neji wasn't in a better position. The shorter hairs framing his face were soaked and stuck to his forehead, his branch mark glowing, his hair had come out of the tie and was spread around him.

Fuck, how does he not realise how beautiful he is?

"Look at me, Nej, look." He was panting heavily, so close to release, but he needed the Hyuga to finish first.

Opal eyes squinted open, but closed again straight away, the moans not subsiding for s second. Shikamaru smiled and leaned down instead, one hand reaching down to pump the Hyuga's forgotten member.

He nibbled on the earlobe from earlier, making the bruise from earlier darken, flinching when Neji tightened around him. " I love you, Neji, love you" he whispered into his ear, sucking just below straight after, sending Neji screeching to his orgasm, head thrown back in a silent scream, hands in Shikamaru's hair.

The tight pulsing round his cock as Neji released proved to be too much, he lasted another few thrusts before he came, deep inside, riding out his orgasm with a couple of lazy thrusts before his arms gave out and he collapsed on top of his dazed lover.

After a minute or two, Shikamaru came round enough to pull himself up and sit down in the chair behind. He stared at Neji, lying on the desk, chest heaving, legs visibly shaking, cum splattered on his chest and dripping out of him onto the floor. His face was bright red and his body covered in marks.

But he was still the most beautiful thing Shikamaru had ever set eyes on.

"C'mon Nej, we need to get dressed." He stood up and slapped the now red ass, chuckling when Neji gave him a half hearted middle finger.

He helped him up off the desk, the jonin's legs shaking like a newborn deer. They helped each other get dressed and while Neji tried to comfortably sit down, Shikamaru cleaned up the mess they had left behind.

He stared out of the window at the setting sun, using it as a mirror to tie his hair back up, Neji sat a few meters away trying to comb out all the tangles in his own hair.

Hm, what did I do to deserve you?

"You're still the devil, Hyuga."

"Shut up, Nara."


End file.
